


Hogwarts Mystery - The Mystery of the Forgotten Girl

by EmCantEven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, No pairings yet - Freeform, based off the game Hogwarts Mystery, but the plot bunnies would not stop, but there could be, but with my own twist, i haven't played the whole game yet, lots of canon ignoring, some violence, the usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmCantEven/pseuds/EmCantEven
Summary: Days after the Battle of Hogwarts everything seems to be calming down. The relief efforts have finally begun in full effect and the dead buried, but for one Charlie Weasley the trouble is just beginning. Odd dreams, cold spots, and a few hallucinations may just lead this Dragonologist to reconnect with some old friends in order to figure out who this mysterious girl from his memories is and why ice seems to be retaking Hogwarts in the middle of summer.





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie sat there looking out through the cracked glass onto the mutilated landscape of a war-torn Hogwarts. They had just held the funerals for those lost during the battle, Charlie had just watched as his baby brother was lowered into the ground at far too young an age.

        “Char?” A familiar voice brought his gaze away from the window and to his older brother Bill.

        “Hey, Bill,” Charlie’s monotone acknowledgement sent a spike of worry racing through Bill’s system.

        “What are you doing out here? The feast started twenty minutes ago. The others were getting worried,” Bill slowly made his way toward Charlie, keeping his voice quiet and even, as if he was approaching a scared animal.

        “Not hungry,” Charlie muttered turning his body towards Bill.

        “You’ve been saying that for days now, Char,” Bill pulled Charlie in a hug and rested his head on Charlie’s. “Everybody is starting to worry.”

        “Fred is never going to eat again.”

        Bill tensed at Charlie’s words. “Come on, Char, Freddy wouldn’t want you to be doing this to yourself.”

        Charlie could feel tears in his eyes, but they just wouldn’t fall. “I know, but- It’s just so hard. We were supposed to go first. God, Bill,” Charlie shook his head and buried it into Bill’s chest. “I work with dragons and you travel around the world breaking curses for god’s sake. It shouldn’t have been him, not him.”

        “I know Char, I know. Life isn’t always fair, it rarely does what is expected,” Bill pulled away from Charlie slightly. “How about we just go get settled in for the night and then we can try again at breakfast, alright?”

        Bill gave a small smile as Charlie nodded. “Good, let’s go.” Bill threw an arm over Charlie’s shoulder and led him out of the hall and towards where the tents were set up for those helping with the relief efforts.

        Once in the tent Bill cast a warming charm and brought Charlie over to one of the beds. “Just rest for now.”

        “Good night, Bill,” Charlie mumbled before falling asleep.

        “Good night, Char.”

* * *

 

_“Weasley, Charlie!” Professor McGonagall called from where she stood beside the Sorting Hat._

_Charlie took a deep, shuddering breath before pushing his way through the crowd of eleven-year-olds waiting for their names to be called. Sitting atop the stool Charlie looked out across the sea of strange faces and settling on the familiar face of his older brother Bill and immediately feeling at rest. There was no need to fear as long as Bill would be beside him._

_**‘So, a Weasley.’** Charlie jumped when he heard the voice of the Sorting Hat in his head._

_**‘Yes?’** Charlie replied, unsure of how he should answer._

_**‘My first reaction is to put you in Hufflepuff-‘**_

**_‘No!'_ ** _Charlie interrupted the Sorting Hat._ **_'Please, I’m a Weasley, I belong in Gryffindor.’_ ** _He had nothing against Hufflepuffs, but he had always been told that Weasleys belonged in Gryffindor. Plus, Bill was in Gryffindor._

_**‘You will always find friends amongst the loyal of Hufflepuff. But, it better be-‘** “Gryffindor!” The Sorting Hat shouted causing the Gryffindor table to erupt in cheers._

_Charlie hopped down from the stool and quickly made his way over to table filled with red and gold to situate himself between his brother and another first year who introduced himself as Ben Cooper._

_The Great Hall settled down again as Professor McGonagall called out another name. “Tonks, Nymphadora!” A girl with bright pink hair clambered up to the stool and waited for the Sorting Hat o be placed on her head. After Tonks was sorted into Hufflepuff, Charlie quickly lost interest in the sorting in favor of talking to his fellow Gryffindors._

_“Villareal, Emily!” At McGonagall’s words all talking in he great hall came to a grinding halt. Everyone knew of the Villareal’s, more importantly, everyone knew of Jacob Villareal the troublemaker who got expelled from Hogwarts for searching for the fabled Cursed Vaults._

_The Villareal girl didn’t stand out to Charlie, in fact he would describe her as being almost forgettable. What did stand out to Charlie about her was the determined glint in her eyes and the proud tilt to her head that seemed to say, ‘say what you will, you will not bring me down.’_

_Charlie respected her for it._

_“It better be, Hufflepuff!”_

* * *

 

        Charlie jolted awake.

        “Hey, Char, you up to try for some breakfast?” Bill asked from where he sat with a plate in his hand. “I went and grabbed us some a little while ago, it should still be hot.”

        “Yeah, sure,” Charlie slowly sat up trying to keep hold of his dream. He normally would have let it go, but something about it seemed off to him.

        “What are you mulling over now?” Bill asks passing Charlie a plate of slightly warm food.

        “Just an odd dream, probably stress,” Charlie picked up some of his breakfast and stuffed it into his mouth, frowning at it’s ashy taste.

        “What about?”

        Charlie opened his mouth to answer but immediately closed it frowning. “I don’t actually remember.”


	2. Chapter 2

        “Charlie, the rest of the relief crew should be coming in today,” Penny Haywood said stepping up next to the Weasley and handing him a piece of parchment.

        “That’s good,” Charlie said reading over the parchment. “We need all the help we can get.”

        “Char-“

        “Enough, Penny,” Charlie sighs. “I will not have this talk again.”

        “You refused to have this talk the first time! Charlie!” Penny’s face turned a light red. “You weren’t the only one to lose somebody! I lost people too, family! And we both lost friends,” Penny’s voice ended in a whisper, tears welling in her eyes.

        “Tonks, Tulip, and Bea, just to name a few,” Charlie sighed. “I know Pen. God, do I know. Tonks left behind a son, Teddy. He’s a morph, just like her.”

        “Bea was just about to get married to an American wizard. Real nice fellow had a way with children,” Penny muttered. “Tulip had just been promoted. She was supposed to go with Newt Scamander to Africa to help with some of his studies.”

        “Fred and George’s shop was really starting to get its feet underneath itself. I don’ know how we are supposed to get through this.”

        “We get through this like we do everything else. We steel ourselves up and we face the world cracked but still strong,” Penny said with conviction.

        Charlie stilled feeling a chilling sense of déjà vu creep over him. “Where have I heard that before? Have you said that before?”

        Penny blinked at his distinct change of tone. “Wha-“

* * *

 

_Charlie watched from the base of the tree as a purple haired Hufflepuff walked toward him. At first, he thought the Hufflepuff must have been Tonks but as she came closer he nixed that idea completely._

_“How’d you find me?” He asks as she plops down beside him._

_“I told you, Char,” She smiles. “I’ll always find you when you need me.”_

_Charlie was hit with a feeling he couldn’t identify. It left him warm and in a haze. It was nice he decided. He liked this feeling. He rested his head on her shoulder and relaxed._

_“I’m glad we met.”_

_“I’m glad we met too, Char,” She rested her head atop of his._

_“I don’t know if I lost you or any of the others either.” Feeling tears welling in his eyes he didn’t try to hide it he let them flow. He didn’t need to hide from her. “Em, I don’t know what went wrong. What did we do wrong, why did Ben turn?”_

_“We can’t always save everyone, no matter how hard we try. I know we should try, but sometimes it is out of our hands. We’re only 15, we are not responsible for the choices he made.”_

_“But I feel responsible. How are we going to get through this, Em?”_

_“Come on Char! I know losing Ben is hard, but we can get through this!” she jumped up dislodging Charlie. “We get through this like we do everything else! We steel ourselves up and we face the world cracked but still strong! So, what do you say, Char? Will you face the world with me?” She held her hand to Charlie a large smile on her face._

_Charlie reached to take her hand, and then-_

* * *

        “Charlie! Charlie! Come on Char!” Charlie jolted out of the hazy memory by Penny’s panicked screeching. “Charlie!”

        “I’m here, I’m here,” Charlie put his hands on Penny’s shoulders to try and calm her down. “It’s okay, I’m okay.”

        “What happened! You got really quiet and stopped responding. Then you started crying!” Penny said, still panicked. ”What happened?”

        “Just remembering something.” Charlie shook his head. “do you remember what happened to Ben Cooper in fifth year?”

        “Yeah, he dropped out of Hogwarts and went back to muggle school. Why?” Penny tilted her head looking at Charlie curiously.

        “But why did he do that? After five years? I would understand why he would after the first year, but five? And why didn’t any of us ever try to reach out to him?” Charlie’s brows furrowed. _And who is Em?_


End file.
